Her Grown-Up Christmas List
by Bbe-with-the-Power
Summary: One day while working at the Ministry of Magic, Hermione writes a letter, more like a Christmas wish-list, for charity. The question is whether or not she'll get everything she wished for. HarryxHermione, post-DH, Christmas, NO Weasley-bashing, very adorable


It's 2:43 AM on December 25, 2015. My goal was to upload by Christmas Eve at the latest but this have to do. I saw that I had written a fic titled "I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus" last year and felt inspired to write another Christmas song-themed HarryxHermione story, this time, before they got married but in the same universe. Tried to stay canon except for the ship, of course (even though it should be canon) and time placement for Hermione's job. The senior office which she is described as having is actually canon, but I decided to give it to her about seven years earlier than the official statement. Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! And Merry Christmas, everyone!

* * *

Her Grown-Up Christmas List

Hermione stepped out of her flat into the chilly winter wind. She wrapped the scarf Mrs. Weasley had knitted for her tightly around her neck in order to keep warm. She locked the door and strode down the stairs, taking in the sight of children playing in the snow before her. Most of the schools had been let out already, as Christmas was less than a week away.

She smiled, remembering her days at Hogwarts and how she would play in the snow and visit Hagrid and attend the Christmas feasts with her two best friends, Harry and Ron. It'd been several years since they left Hogwarts to hunt and destroy Horcruxes, since the death and defeat of Voldemort, since she completed her final year at the school that had been her home for seven years. After graduation, she had begun work at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement while Harry and Ron, who decided to skip their 7th year, were employed in the Auror office. However, five years ago, Ron decided to leave in order to help run Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with his brother George.

Strolling through the familiar streets of Downtown London, she came upon a red telephone box amongst the bustle of the crowd. Stepping lively, she closed its doors once she was inside. After dialing the numbers _62442_ , a woman's cool voice flowed out of the damaged receiver, asking for Hermione's name and business while also welcoming her to the Ministry of Magic.

"Hermione Granger, Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she stated clearly. And down went the lift. Usually, Hermione would directly apparate or use the floo network when burdened down with heavy baggage, but she wanted to walk and see London decked for the holidays.

All around her as she passed the Fountain of Magical Brethren, were co-workers and witches and wizards she had never met before. Looking up as she made her way past the security desks toward the lifts, she saw several witches and wizards from the Magical Maintenance Department on extremely tall ladders to levitate Christmas decorations into place.

As she crammed into one of the lifts, she found herself amongst several of her old classmates from Hogwarts. Seamus Finnigan, who worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Padma Patil, from the Department of International Magical Cooperation. And Penelope Clearwater, who had one of the senior offices in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

Once the lift stopped at Level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and the Wizengamot Administration Services, Hermione departed with several other witches and wizards.

She strolled past the heavy oak doors on her left, the Auror headquarters, and headed directly to her office. Inside were lovely rich blue walls, decorated with Gryffindor memorabilia and large, towering bookcases. Directly in the middle of the comfortably sized office was a large hawthorn desk, which was absolutely littered with papers and files that needed authorization and verification. To the left of the door was a black coat stand, on which Hermione placed her trenchcoat and scarf.

She made her way over to her desk, grimacing at the sight of all the paperwork littering her workspace. Guarding the desk's edges, though, were pictures of her friends and her. There was one from the last day of her first year at Hogwarts; she, Harry, and Ron stood in front of the Hogwarts Express, smiling and waving. There was another of all the members of the DA from her fifth year. Another featured the Gryffindor Quidditch team from her second year, though she never played the sport herself. There was a muggle photograph of her parents on her ninth birthday beside a moving photo of Harry and her kissing.

It had been about a year, maybe two, maybe three after the Second War had ended when Hermione and Ron stopped dating. Arguments peppered their relationship as they had when the pair were children but they both realized, though it took some time for both of them to realize that they wouldn't be happy having to live like this. Still, they remained better as friends than they ever did as a couple and continued to visit on weekends and go to the Three Broomsticks or the Leaky Cauldron after the occasional work night.

Likewise, Harry's longtime relationship with Ginny, Ron's sister, had fizzled out shortly after Ron and Hermione's. With Harry and Ginny, there wasn't any problem in particular like Ron and Hermione's arguments; things just fell apart. So, after admiring each other for such great lengths of time, Harry and Hermione finally decided to test a bit of their chemistry. They had been dating for three years since.

Just as she uncorked a bottle of ink and found her favorite quill, Hermione's office door flew open and in strode Harry. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black trousers held up by a set of red suspenders.

"Morning, darling!" he called cheerfully to her. "I thought you might want this." He placed a mug of Earl Grey tea on her desk before giving her a peck on the cheek. He looked down at his watch. "It's seven minutes past nine; you're usually in here at nine sharp. What happened?"

"I decided to walk to work this morning, dear. Christmas in London is so beautiful."

"You took the telly then? I haven't been on that since that hearing back in fifth year," he said with a touch of distaste.

At that moment, Hermione's secretary, Charlotte, entered looking as flustered as ever. Strands of hair fell out of her bun and sheets blew out of the armfuls of paper stacks she carried to Hermione's desk. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Grimes wanted to see you in his office at once. Ms. Granger, I have those reports from the Department of Intoxicating Substances needing your approval."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both resisting the urge to roll their eyes.

"Well then, I shall see you soon, darling," Harry said as he kissed her cheek and departed from her office.

Hermione sighed at the sight of the massive stacks on her desk. "Thank you, Charlotte. I'll get to them immediately." Just as she pulled the file toward her, Charlotte laid a red sheet on the very top. "What's this?"

"Madame Priestly is having everyone in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement complete one. You're supposed to write a letter to Father Christmas and St. Mungo's will donate a toy to a child in an orphanage for every letter."

"Alright then. I'll leave it on top of the reports for the Department of Intoxicating Substances."

"Will that be all, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes thank you, Charlotte." With that, the young secretary bustled out of the office.

Deciding to complete the letter after authorizing the reports Charlotte left for her to fill out, she began reading about the tax returns of several of the more prominent wizarding bars in Britain including the Three Broomsticks and the Hog's Head. After signing off on the parchments concerning the Hopping Pot, she placed the files into her outbox and picked up the red sheet. On it was a small illustration of Father Christmas next to the heading, "Dear Santa." Once more picking up her quill, Hermione began to write out her Christmas List.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _It's been a while since I've corresponded with you. You might not remember, but I used to go to Harrods's with my parents each year and wait in line to sit upon your knee and tell you what I wanted for Christmas. I used to leave out gingerbread and pumpkin spice cookies for you accompanied by a glass of milk and a shotglass of mouthwash. I used to send a letter to you every year just around a month before Christmas, detailed with everything I wanted, which brings me to why I'm writing to you again after so many years. At work, my boss is encouraging everyone to drop you a line because every letter sent is a toy that St. Mungo's will donate to a child in need._

 _For Christmas this year, I want to dedicate my list not to things for myself, but for the world, wizard and muggle alike. Thus, I'm wishing for: no more lives torn apart, that wars would never start, and time would heal all hearts. I wish that everyone has a friend, that life will always win, and love will never end. It's certainly a far cry from the letters I used to send when I was a child and that's appropriate as I'm all grown-up now. I don't need a parcel under the Christmas tree or a bonus from my boss. I want a better world to live in. I suppose that if I had to have something physical, just for my own, I would want a diamond ring, size six, from my boyfriend Harry. Of course, that would come from him, but giving him hints would certainly help._

 _Whatever this Christmas may bring, please make this holiday merry and bright. Please make all good-willed Christmas wishes come true. Christmas is a time of love and I hope that never ends._

 _Cordially,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _(Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, M.o.M.)_

Finished with her letter, Hermione set it in her outbox before taking another of the files making up the towers on her desk. This one was a summary of all the court proceedings from the past week. There were some cases of witches and wizards accused of practicing dark magic, several of such reports had been filed by Harry, and there were others that merely ended in fines for improperly charming muggle objects to wreak havoc.

Glancing up at the clock after selecting a new file, Hermione saw that it was barely eleven. At that moment, Harry strolled in through her office door with the largest smile plastered on his face. He immediately came around to the other side of her desk and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. He moved his hands up to the sides of her face and planted a huge kiss on her lips.

Still hugging her, he proclaimed, "Oh, Hermione! Isn't it wonderful? Darling, we did it!"

"I can't imagine what I've done to deserve this but I'm certainly not complaining," she replied with a giggle.

Moving to look her directly in the face while still holding her arms, Harry answered, "When Grimes called me into his office earlier, it wasn't to smooth out a mistake in one of my reports or to scold me. On the contrary, you know how there have been rumors of him retiring?" Hermione nodded. "Well, he was telling me that he intended to promote me for Head Auror, effective immediately!"

"Darling, that's great!" She nearly launched herself at him when she went to give him a kiss.

"I'm taking you out tonight to celebrate! Where would you like to go?"

At that moment, Charlotte burst into the office once more with stacks of parchment. "Ms. Granger, these need signing before you leave today, as well as the stack next to the picture of your parents," she called before once more flying out the door.

Hermione groaned at the prospect of sitting and mulling through all the paperwork. Eying the towering stacks on her desk, she said gloomily, "Sorry, dear, but it looks like I'll have to take you up on that offer another time. There's no way I can get through all this by six or even seven." Harry's expression fell slightly. "You can make it up to me on Christmas, alright?" It pained her to say such as she and Harry hadn't gone out in quite some time.

"I know you're busy. I'm going to be much busier now that I've got a whole division to run but you're right, as usual. You'd better reserve Christmas for me then. Promise?"

Hermione let out a strained laugh. "You know I will, Harry. Just don't you get all busied up yourself on Christmas."

"Yeah. Alright." He kissed her on the cheek before standing up and walking toward the door. He paused just as he was about to open it. "Lunch is in an hour. If you want, I can come back and eat with you."

"How about I go to you. I want to see your new office."

"I'm not moving in until tomorrow; I'll still be in my cubicle."

"That's fine. I need a change of scenery. I'll see you in an hour, love."

"Yeah. Sounds good." He disappeared from her office with what Hermione deemed slight disappointment.

For the next several days, Hermione had been swamped with work. Of course, what else was new? There were more reports, more tax returns, more forms that needed her signature. She had only been a Deputy Head for less than a year and she still hadn't gotten used to the parchment work. Of course, the holidays did nothing to make her job easier. In fact, they seemed to make things much more difficult. For example, the Improper Use of Muggle Artifacts office sent her at least three reports a day on bewitched light strings or hexed yard Santa Clauses.

Harry, on the other hand, had been faring well since his promotion to Head Auror. During their lunch breaks, he would tell her all about the new, interesting things that came with the job. Hermione could tell he was ecstatic about his promotion; it was as if Harry had first gotten his job again.

When Harry first became an Auror, he couldn't stop raving about it whenever they got together with all their friends. Even Ron had to stop him from talking so much. That was when Harry and Ginny were still dating. Ron and Hermione had broken up just a little beforehand and things were awkward but still amicable. Of course now, Hermione had Harry and Ron had only just began dating Luna Lovegood.

Finally, come Christmas Eve, Hermione had a break. She left the Ministry around three in the afternoon to finish putting ornaments on her tree back in her apartment. It was a small place with only one bedroom, bathroom, living space, and a kitchen about the size of a broom closet but the rent was cheap and the landlord was fairly nice. Luna, in her spare time, when she wasn't at the headquarters for _The Quibbler_ , made some lovely artwork. She made most of the baubles on Hermione's tree and even gave her a dirigible plum for it, prompting Hermione to add a weighting charm to the tree so that it would stop floating.

Under her tree were presents she still meant to deliver and several that she hadn't yet opened. There were snow globes on her mantle and two stockings above the fireplace—one for Harry, one for her. There were holly placemats on her kitchen table and nutcrackers and candles on the coffee and end tables. Hanging just above her front door was a clump of mistletoe, something she would definitely take advantage of later when Harry came to call.

Hermione came out of the kitchen after just placing a sheet of cookies into the oven. Finally, she could relax. She had on a red jumper and her nicest jeans, always wanting to look her best for Harry, even if they weren't going out. So, while waiting for her beau, she plopped down on the couch and continued reading Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_ , which had become a Christmas tradition for her.

Harry had his own issues. One of his black cap toe Oxfords was missing and not even a summoning charm could bring it back. Earlier that day, Harry sent off his godson Teddy Lupin, who had been living with him at Grimmauld Place, to his grandmother's house for Christmas. Andromeda was delighted to receive the boy and Harry began only recently to suspect that young Teddy had been the one to steal his shoe to get back at his godfather. Though Teddy knew his grandmother loved him, he'd much rather spend the holidays with Harry.

On the note of Grimmauld Place, Harry once more lived in the home of his late godfather after the end of the Second War. With the help of his friends and Kreacher, the decor and overall atmosphere of the house was much more bearable. Still, living in Grimmauld Place brought back the occasional unhappy memories associated with Sirius's death. For more reasons than one, Harry had been looking into the real estate of Godric's Hollow. There was a lovely little cottage right across the road from the house where his parents had been murdered and it was on sale. Needless to say, Harry Potter was looking into the purchase of this house.

After searching the whole of Grimmauld Place for nearly an hour, Harry gave up on his quest for his lost shoe and decided that Hermione wouldn't really care if he wore cap toe Oxfords, regular Oxfords, or trainers.

He apparated with two bottles of butterbeer, Hermione's present, and wearing the same boots from his Horcrux hunt. He arrived about a block from her flat and trudged through the snow, wrapped nicely in one of the sweaters Mrs. Weasley knitted for him and a long overcoat.

He stepped up to her door and rang the doorbell. He heard a slight shuffling, an unlocking of the door, and within seconds, Hermione opened the door, beaming.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." She stopped him from entering and took the present and butterbeer from his arms to set down next to the door. Harry gave her a puzzling look before she pointed above the doorframe. He saw a clump of mistletoe hanging and positioned his arms around her waist and moved his head down to hers. Likewise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. After about a minute of standing at her front door, Harry scooped up Hermione and carried her to her sofa, where they continued to snog.

Finally breaking apart, Harry said breathlessly, "Maybe I should carry a clump of mistletoe with me all year long."

Hermione smiled at him before giving him one last short kiss. "You know, I really wouldn't mind that at all, though it would detract from the holiday season."

She stood from the couch and made her way to her front door. Harry followed her. She took a heavy overcoat, scarf, and a white knitted beret from the adjacent coat stand. Once she was properly buttoned up, he took hold of her hand, and they Apparated.

They appeared in a dark snowy street about a block away from a glowing chapel emanating Christmas hymns. They made their way closer before turning into the cemetery next to the chapel. Every Christmas Eve night for the past ten years, Harry and Hermione had made a point to visit Harry's parents' grave in Godric's Hollow. The couple passed the graves of Ignotus Peverell and the Dumbledores before reaching their intended destination.

They stood before the marker that was the grave of Harry's parents. With his arm around her waist and her head rested on his shoulder, it was as if time stood still. Then, without any warning at all, tears spilled from both their eyes, neither knowing whose had spilt first.

Before they turned to leave, Hermione took out her wand and conjured a wreath of white roses to rest on their grave marker, just as she had done for the past ten years. The pair strolled past the Peverell and Dumbledore tombstones once more before exiting through the small wrought iron gate guarding the cemetery.

Before they Apparated back to Hermione's flat, Harry insisted on visiting the house his parents once inhabited. The snow beneath their feet crunched as they strode down the quiet streets of Godric's Hollow. When they stopped right before the gate leading to the ruins of what must have been a very lovely cottage, Hermione felt a great deal of sorrow and pity fill her heart. Harry, on the other hand, took a brief moment to gaze upon the ruins before craning his neck to look behind him.

There stood directly across from the house in which Voldemort murdered Harry's parents, a cottage that must have looked nearly identical to Harry's former home. Without Hermione's notice, Harry discreetly inspected the edifice. When they were finished mourning, Hermione clamped her hand tightly to Harry's and they Apparated back to her flat.

They took off their scarves and overcoats and such, hanging everything on the coat stand next to the front door. Without the burden of such heavy cloaks, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him gently. He returned her affections for a time before the pair of them heard his stomach rumble.

He felt her lips form a smile while pressed to his. As they broke apart and he grinned sheepishly, she said, "I suppose we should have dinner now."

"I could hardly agree more," he replied as he followed her into the kitchen. He seated himself at the table, which Hermione had already loaded with dishes of potatoes, peas, carrots, gravy, and Yorkshire pudding. As he uncorked the two bottles of butterbeer that he had brought with him, she brought over the roast chicken, spiced to perfection as always.

As they ate, they talked heartily about tomorrow's prospects at the Burrow: whether Xenophilius Lovegood would attend in order to keep his eye on his daughter and Ron or not; if Bill, Fleur, and their children would stay for dinner; how pink Ginny's cheeks would be during the recounting of childhood stories to Neville, who had not yet heard enough about his girlfriend's childhood. Two things, though, they were sure of: it would be a very busy day, and the whole affair should be quite entertaining.

Finished with dinner, they stood from the table. Hermione immediately began moving the dishes from the table to the sink, where she had enchanted a sponge and some soap to clean up. Harry made his way over to Hermione's kettle to put on some tea. With the dishes being thoroughly scrubbed and mugs of hot tea in their hands, the pair went to sit in front of the Christmas tree and roaring fire.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Harry asked while sipping his tea, which tasted of cloves and cardamom.

"Of course, darling. What is it?"

"I'm not sure you noticed it, but there was a house across the street from my mum and dad's back in Godric's Hollow." She nodded. "I'm buying it." She gasped. "I've all but signed the papers and paid the mortgage."

"Darling, that's wonderful! I know Grimmauld Place hasn't been the most cheerful place to live since…" she trailed off. "But what are you going to do with it? And what about Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is bound to the house whether I present him with clothes or not. If ever we need him, though, he'll always be available for us. Grimmauld Place itself we can keep as a backup residence. I'd let the Order keep it as HQ once more, but they haven't called nor needed a meeting since the Second War."

"Alright, dear, which one would you like to open first?" She was talking about the presents.

Harry selected a good-sized rectangular box to find a new pair of black Oxfords inside. By the time he had opened all of his, he had a large tin of homemade fudge, a Gryffindor-colored scarf knitted by Hermione, refills on his broomstick repair kit, and a new golden watch. In return, he had given her a snow globe containing a scale model of Hogwarts, a wand servicing kit, and what she speculated was very expensive perfume. Between each gift was a peppering of thank-yous and kisses. But Harry wasn't exactly finished.

"Hermione," he paused, "there's one last thing I wanted to give you for Christmas."

"Let me guess," she began playfully, "a top notch snogging session underneath some mistletoe."

"Well, besides that." He sighed, steeling himself. "I know I can't end all wars or make sure that every man in the world has a friend. I can't guarantee a solution to all the world's problems and I certainly cannot fix all lives." She gasped, recognizing the letter she wrote for work, her grown-up Christmas list. I can, however, promise you that my love for you will never end," he said as he pulled out a small black velvet box, "with this."

Inside was a silver engagement ring, set with a large diamond surrounded by two concentric circles of much smaller diamonds. "Harry, it's beautiful," she managed.

"Well, not as beautiful as you, but yes, you're right. What do you say, Hermione, will you marry me?"

"What do you think, Harry, of course I will!" Her hands flew up to grab his face and bring it closer to hers and they kissed, joy radiating off the pair of them in waves.

Smiling at her new engagement on her left ring finger, she said to Harry, "You read my Christmas list, didn't you? The one that was to be sent to St. Mungo's for charity."

"I read it as soon as Charlotte came out of your office with it in her hands."

"Would you have proposed, then, if you hadn't read my letter?"

"Sure, but I wouldn't have had as good of a lead-up speech."

She kissed his jaw before saying, "I wonder if anyone'll be surprised at the Burrow tomorrow to see this," holding up her left hand.

"I doubt it. Took us long enough anyway."

She shrugged. "You're probably right." She paused as an idea popped into her head. "Hmm…Should I go get the mistletoe now?"

"Yes please!"

Fin


End file.
